Operation: Tease!
by Brigid the Fae
Summary: Is it a set of drabbles, or is it a look into a future fic? A bit of both, actually. Drama, jealousy, witchcraft, OCs, and the under appreciated purple deity is just a glimpse. Throw in some from the movies and you can bet the timeline went out the window


**I suppose you could consider this a collection of drabbles, but really it's snippets of the bigger story. Nothing here will spoil you, but it will keep you guessing. That's my hope at least. Read on dear readers, for this will be removed in the future - as in when I get the full story ready to be put up. If it's requested though, I'll have a friend share this on her livejournal. :)**

**Operation: Tease!**

It was clear to the two that she was distressed about something, like someone or something was after her. Pale skin was dusted with what looked like dirt, sweat, and possibly blood. Her clothes looked like they had seen better days, having been beaten by the elements with tears here and there. She was the only person in the area, given away by her arms going off the screen to support the recording device. Green eyes kept glancing back and forth..just what had happened to make this girl so nervous?

Finally, she spoke. Her dialect was one that the two had trouble understanding, it was thick and laced with various words neither could make sense of. "I used to wonder when society would finally crash and burn into the depths of hell. Part of me always just assumed that good would triumph over evil, but I guess that wasn't the case. The Gods and Goddesses must be looking down upon us in shame today. Their Creations, put on this soil for who knows what reason, can't get along and live in peace with one another because of petty differences. You'd think in times like these we'd think as one.." there is a pause as she stops to laugh slightly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, to whomever this camera falls into the hands of, you're a survivor. In the past two days things have gone from okay...to bad...to worse...but you live on. I imagine things are about to get a lot worse for you, but look back over this tape. Whoever you may be, you need to see how the world ended..."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'a curse'?" The Sayian Prince snarled.

The woman didn't flinch at the tone. Blowing a strand of hair from her field of vision she replied back in the same tone. "Exactly what I said, King Numbnuts. What probably happened was that some witch was trying to place a curse on me and somehow it backfired and affected you all. I won't know exactly what was done until I get back home, but I'm 99% certain that this isn't permanent."

To say that the worried and threatening looks she was getting would be an understatement at that moment. The women looked worried, the children confused, and most of the men agitated and trying to hide it poorly. Then there was also the death glare from Vegeta. She didn't blame him one bit for it; she would've felt just as livid if it had been her in the situation. Come to think of it it nearly WAS her. Abby rolled her shoulders to try and release the tension steadily building up and looked around.

"Are you saying that there are people- er, witches, that want to put curses on you?" asked Krillin.

Abby looked over to him. "Yeah, believe it or not. I spent thirteen years with some of the most spiteful people. You'd never believe it if you were to meet them though; they hide it well."

* * *

"Could y'all help me move this furniture out of the way? I think the den would be the best place to do this."

In a moments time, Abby, Marjee, Kaiobit, and Gohan had cleared the den floor. Marjee began pulling items out of her bag and tossed a box to Abby. She then opened the case and removed...

"Chalk?" Gohan asked, clearly confused.

"Of course. It makes great ritual markings and circles. Also, it's easy to clean up; we'll just run a Swiffer over it. Now if we were outside in the middle of nowhere, hogs blood could be used, but I don't eat pork so it'd be a waste," the redhead grinned.

Marjee snorted into her bag and almost dropped it at that.

* * *

"You know, if a few weeks ago you were to tell me that I'd be getting my hair washed by the highest being in the universe, I'd ask what bootlegged moonshine you got into."

Shin chuckled. "I am sorry though."

"For what?" Abby asked. "I went after the dragon ball. How was I supposed to know I'd wind up looking like Carrie."

"Carrie?"

Abby turned her head as Shin motioned for her to. "She was this character in a Stephen King book that got pigs blood dumped on her at her high school prom. If I remember right she went on to kill the kids that pulled the stunt."

"Why would kids do that to each other?" She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was confused. He really hasn't been around the human race much..

"Some kids are just mean like that. They think it makes them cool to pick on others." Abby heard the Kai snort in disgust. She sighed. "People like that usually don't improve as they age. Unfortunately I've run into my fair share of them."

* * *

Bulma passed a cup of coffee over to Abby. "So... have you noticed anything.... interesting with the Supreme Kai lately?" Abby noticed the hesitancy in her speech, and grew curious immediately.

"Shin? No, not really. He has seemed rather annoyed though; I wonder if it has to do with the Old Kai again." the ginger mused.

The older woman was floored. She really didn't know? "You mean you can't tell? Seriously?"

Abby was confused now. "What is it I'm missing, Bulma? I really don't know."

An exasperated sigh. "I was hoping you would've caught on before I had to spill the beans. Does the Supreme Kai seem annoyed when he sees Tapion hanging around with you?" Bulma made hand gestures to "shove" the clues to Abby, hoping she'd get the hint finally.

"D'you mean he's jealous of Tapion?" Abby's jaw went slack. Why? What possible reason could the Supreme Kai have to be jealous of Tapion? She started thinking back to the past few days in more detail, and could recall the tense air she felt around the two Elfin males. Too much testosterone? Nah, that couldn't be it or he wouldn't be able to stand being around any of the Z fighters. She focused more on the intense stares she felt from the Kai and the way he was reluctant to go do his duties. Then it hit her...

Her forehead made a resounding CRACK on the kitchen table. She heard Bulma laugh softly and ask if she was alright. Abby shrugged it off, saying it didn't hurt. "He's jealous of Tapion hanging around... ME?" Now that she began to understand it became more confusing. Bulma reached over and patted her forearm with a reassuring smile.

"I actually think it's sweet," she said with a knowing smile that just made Abby more puzzled.

**And that concludes "Operation: Tease!" What did you think? Remember, you're welcome to ask me all sorts of questions about the soon-to-be story. I'd love to know your thoughts and theories!**

**~Brigid the Fae  
**


End file.
